


I give you my hearts

by DesiSkorm



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Dark Past, Fantasy, Fluff, M/M, Magic, Murder, Original Character(s), Shounen-ai
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-24 06:04:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20353615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesiSkorm/pseuds/DesiSkorm
Summary: What makes Alistair different? Let's say he doesn't really feel at place in his own world. Same goes for Eric, who's sent to find Alistair...and kill him. What will happen when these two meet?P.S. This work is a collaboration with a very good friend of mine. Her chapters will be marked with the pseudonym she chose for herself - Katshi.





	1. DesiSkorm

\- Eric Smith, huh?  
The elderly man threw the ID back on his desk. Its owner reached out and took it back. He looked disdainfully at the man in front of him, but remained silent. The man smiled, and stood up from the chair he was sitting on.  
\- Do you even realize what a mess you’ve made? One call from me and you can spend the rest of your worthless life as a soulless doll.  
Eric furrowed his brows.  
\- Why did you even call me here? You could have just sent someone to make sure that I receive the appropriate punishment.  
The older man adjusted his glasses carefully.  
\- It’s very simple – I’m curious. I want to know what exactly made you ignore the rules you undoubtedly know perfectly. Why would someone, whose sole purpose in life is to serve the society he was created by, expose himself to such a high risk?  
But Eric refused to answer any of the questions. His body language made it very clear how annoying this whole situation is to him – the arms crossed in front of his chest, the long sighs he kept letting out, and the obvious hatred emanating from his light blue eyes.  
But that didn’t make much difference, because the man in front of him didn’t even flinch. On the contrary, he was having a lot of fun.  
\- You refuse to speak. That’s fine. Either way, these details aren’t all that important to me. The reason I called you here is because I need you.  
That last sentence surprised Eric, and dispelled his anger for a moment. But that didn’t last long.  
\- What could you possibly want from me? And why do you think I would help you in any way? If you haven’t noticed already, I despise you.  
The older man laughed at Eric’s words, a laugh which caused a chill to crawl through his body.  
\- Oh, that is of no importance to me. You see, I’m not giving you a choice. You will help me, whether you agree or not. In this world I make up the rules, and it’s your duty to obey them, although it’s more than clear you don’t enjoy that.  
The man took a pack of cigarettes out of his pocket, and slowly pulled one of them out. He wrapped his fingers around it, and lit it with a single snap. Eric tried not to pay attention to his actions, but the ongoing silence was driving him mad.  
The taller man approached Eric, and the air was quickly filled with the strong aroma of his perfume, mixed with the suffocating smell of cigarettes.  
\- You claim you do not wish to help me, but look at you – you’re brimming with curiosity. Do not worry, I won’t torment you anymore.  
He snapped his fingers once more, and a hologram appeared in the space between them. On it Eric saw a man, close to his age. He moved his gaze, and asked annoyed:  
\- Who is this person?  
\- The one you need to kill.  
\- Excuse me?! Are you out of your mind?! No way! I refuse!  
The older man, who had been perfectly patient so far, grabbed Eric by the throat and slammed his body against the wall. Eric let out a strangled cry.  
\- Tsk, tsk, complete lack of manners. I can accept many things, but raising your voice in my office is out of the question. I shall repeat once more – you don’t have a choice. I am certain your family will be forever grateful, if you don’t put them in some…hmm…extremely unpleasant…and dangerous situation.  
He emphasized the words “**unpleasant**” and “**dangerous**” with a tone in his voice, which left no room for objections. Eric gritted his teeth. His heart was burning with hatred towards this arrogant man. But the mention of his family quickly turned the tables, and it was not to his advantage. He moved his gaze, and slowly nodded. The older man released him from his grip. Eric started coughing, his hand flying to his throat.  
\- That’s better. As I said already, this man needs to die. His existence contradicts with our laws. You are the perfect man for the job. The fire burning in your eyes – I like it.  
Eric interrupted his next words.  
\- Where can I find this man?  
\- Oh, that’s the most interesting part. He isn’t from our world.


	2. Katshi

He finally woke up after the fifth alarm, swearing and letting out a deep annoyed sigh from under the colorful sheets. His long arm reached for the clock on the small bedside table. What popped up next was a head full of messy hair. Eyes not open properly yet, he froze in his spot.  
\- Fuck! I’m late for work! – was his first reaction, upon noticing the time on the red dial.  
A hot wave of panic washed through his body, but his brain was quick to remind him of yesterday’s annoying incident.  
\- Ah, that’s true…They fired me… - his face relaxed, and the corners of his mouth curved upward in something, resembling a smile. He lied back down, relaxing on the bed like melted cheese. A bitter laugh escaped his chest. He laughed at himself, looking up at the ceiling with an empty gaze. He knew he didn’t regret his actions. He also knew he would repeat them, if needed. He would always take any animal’s side, faced with human cruelty. It wasn’t his style to have pity on humans, but animals were something else. He was quite fond of them, and only in their deep eyes he could find that fraction of understanding, he apparently needed. They never looked at him like he was some kind of monster.  
The last words he ever heard from his mother rang in his head once again. They were once more followed by the same cautious and extremely careful voice.  
_"You know you can always come back to me. Together we can continue the search for a cure. You also want to be a normal boy, don’t you?”_  
It was a pity, that no matter how hard she tried, she never even once succeeded in hiding her fear. Even the most caring timbre of her voice trembled, and even the softest smile had fear hidden behind it. The fear of the monster she had given birth to.  
He got up in a sitting position. His eyes followed the fingers he moved slowly to his wrist. He no longer needed to concentrate too much to feel it – his second pulse. With each passing day it was even faster than before, almost like it was racing with time itself. If he placed a palm on his chest, he would be able to feel the chaotic rhythm of his second heart. It was weird how something so out of place and contradicting with the laws of nature felt so right…so normal. He wasn’t afraid of himself, at least not yet, even if he was told the exact opposite. More than once.  
What did he ever do, and what made him the monster he saw in her eyes? He decided to search for an answer outside. Outside of those walls, where that woman used to keep him locked up, looking for a “cure”. He couldn’t blame her though. She was just trying to make him like everyone else, so he can have a normal life. But why did she have to cling so desperately, when every single look from him filled her with fear? Was she carrying a painful memory of the past, or was it just the fear of the unknown? The fear of what Alistair, her own flesh and blood, can do to her. That’s why she was always the first one to leave scars, before he does. That’s why she always hurt him first.  
His chocolate irises, hidden behind long lashes, watched silently as the water fell down. That was his morning ritual. He was standing in front of the sink with his dark thoughts, in an attempt to chase them away for good, before leaving the small attic apartment. He splashed water on his puffy cheeks. Afterwards, his still wet fingers went through the colorful strands of hair. The red and black intertwined, refusing to obey his will. The comb would only make it worse, which is why Alistair left his unruly hair alone, and exited the apartment.  
He had no clue where he was going. The routine he had created was gone once more. Lately that happened more often, and his jobs hardly lasted more than three weeks. Books were his only comfort. That’s why he always unconsciously took a turn for the livelier street in the suburban neighborhood, which housed the only community center around. The sun had risen early, and it caused his red strands to shine brighter, in contrast with the raven black ones. Gazes from the crowd stuck to him, and at one point he couldn’t tolerate it anymore. He hid his face with the hood of his parka, taking a turn to a random house. He didn’t know why this kept happening constantly, every single time he went out. Something caused people to notice him. But not in a way someone would enjoy. Their stares sent shivers down his spine - cold and blank looks, staring at you like they expect some kind of a command. And every single time the feeling was accompanied by a strange type of déjà-vu.  
\- Fucking whore! I told you to stay still, didn’t I?! Look at how you ended up…! Pathetic! – he heard an angry voice behind him, coming from the shadows in the parking lot. Alistair was caught by surprise, but he couldn’t run away. The moment he turned around, it was already too late. He saw too much.  
A large man was cursing the lifeless body in front of him, his hands clutching a knife, from which dripped fresh dark blood. He couldn’t see his face clearly, but he saw that of the woman. Her eyeballs looked like they would pop out any second. Her hair was scattered across a big red puddle. Her wounds were still bleeding. It was as if her limbs were still trembling in endless convulsions, an unspoken cry for help stuck between her parted lips.  
\- What the hell?! – the man noticed him, and began to laugh hysterically, tilting his head.  
\- You’re only giving me extra work…Now I have to kill another one!  
The blade gleamed menacingly, and everything inside of Alistair was screaming at him to run for it. But his legs refused to move. His gaze couldn’t move away from the lifeless body on the ground. And that’s when he unconsciously whispered something to it.  
The convulsions seized, and so did the bleeding. Complete silence, before the lifeless body rose from the ground. The seemingly fragile hand of the dead girl darted forward and took hold of the killer’s leg. The man cried out in pain. The woman’s fingernails were lodged into his skin, leaving behind small bloody traces.  
\- W-what the…?! How are you not dead yet?! – he drove the bloody blade into her slender neck, but she didn’t even make a sound. To his surprise her lips curved up in a big smile, which wasn’t her own. It was Alistair’s.


	3. DesiSkorm

Eric was escorted out of the office by two men in uniforms, which were typical for employees under Godrick’s direct command. He was walking between the two of them, and every time he slowed down, they would push him forward hastily. Their eyes were empty, their actions stoic and perfectly calculated, just like robots robbed out of their own will. But it was nothing new for this world, which Eric never considered to be a dear home. At this point he only hated the place. Why exactly was he different, he wasn’t sure. How was he able to get his free will back, and defy Godrick’s laws? He could only guess.  
The words of that cruel man were encoded in his mind, and he was trying to think them through, which at this point seemed close to impossible. He has to kill a man…To kill a complete stranger, who never did anything to him…Some guy named Alistair Kay, whose existence didn’t go well with Godrick. The reasons for that, however, were shrouded in darkness. Furthermore, the youngster wasn’t even like them. He was a stranger from another world. Did such a place really exist? This was Eric’s first time hearing about it, and in a couple of minutes he would be on his way towards this new place, with zero idea of what to do once he gets there.  
Lost in his thoughts, he didn’t even notice they reached the end of the seemingly endless corridor. One of the men ordered him to stop, and that’s when Eric finally looked up. The other person touched the empty space in front of them, and a tall elliptical door started forming beneath his hand, spiraling swiftly in a clockwise motion. It reminded Eric of a maelstrom. Afterwards that same man moved away, and signaled for Eric to step ahead. An unpleasant sensation made its way in Eric’s mind, awoken by the unknown, awaiting him on the other side. He swallowed thickly, took a couple of deep breaths, and despite his heartbeat going mad, he slowly made his way towards the gentle blue glow. He reminded himself that he was doing all of this for his family. When he was only inches away from the hypnotizing spin of the spirals, he closed his eyes instinctively and immersed himself in them.  
He felt a dull ache form in his temples, like something was trying to tear his mind to a million pieces. But the sensation didn’t last long, because after less than a minute that pain was replaced by a rush of cool air, which filled his lungs. It made Eric cough, and his body slid down on the solid ground beneath his feet. He made an attempt to open his eyes and take control of his senses, but his ears were ringing, and his body felt like it was made of rubber. When he was finally able to open his eyes, he was blinded by the bright sunlight, something completely unknown to him.  
\- _„What the hell is this?!”_, was the only thought in his confused mind. He made a second attempt to open his eyes, and was startled by a deafening sound, which seemed to be coming from all sides. Despite the shaking in his legs, he managed to stand up. When his eyes finally regained their focus, Eric looked around. He was surrounded by strange metal structures that resembled machines. They kept making that same deafening sound, again and again. He began hearing annoyed shouts, which also came from the same direction. He looked to his left and noticed a group of people, who looked exactly like Eric, or at least it seemed that way. They were talking among themselves, and pointing towards Eric, following his every movement. His blue irises studied every single detail, but apart from the appearance of the people around him and the fact he understood what they’re saying, nothing else reminded him of his world. He felt terribly confused, and while he did hear the flow of angry words, which were clearly directed at him, he didn’t understand the reason behind them, and his body refused to react. For the first time in his life he felt panic and helplessness, sensations completely unknown to his kind.


	4. Katshi

His head was throbbing. It felt like multiple voices were crashing against the walls of his consciousness, in an attempt to escape. He had no recollection of what happened, just like last time. He didn’t remember the time he went out, or where he went. The racket on the road and the sound of multiple car horns seemed so far away, until he shook his head like a puppy soaked in the rain. He was finally able to come back to the present time, and his chocolate irises regained their focus.  
On the road, in the middle of a big puddle made by the heavy morning rain, there was a boy. He had almost caused an accident and the furious drivers were blowing their horns and screaming at him to get the hell out of the way. Now that’s not something you see every day. Alistair gave it little to no thought, and made his way through the crowd of people. It was a good thing he was tall, ‘cause most people moved away quickly when faced with his threatening posture. Right now though, he simply ignored their stares. Something there on the road was calling out to him. The way this stranger was frozen in his spot, almost like he wasn’t sure where he is. Or he didn’t belong to this world. It sounded crazy, but this presence Alistair felt, it was new. Different, to be exact. It separated him from the rest of the people in this world. The unknown attracted him like a magnet, and Alistair found himself in the middle of the road, right behind the guy in question. He extended his arm and caught him by the shoulder, pushing him away from the road. Upon touching him, he felt something similar to an electric wave go through his whole body.  
\- Hey, are you alright? – he asked once they made it to the sidewalk.  
He last spoke to his boss, but with a completely different tone. Right now he was driven by tantalizing curiosity, which was quickly disturbed by the police. Someone had called the cops, and Alistair wasn’t in good relations with them. More like he didn’t want to deal with them, even if he wasn’t the reason they were coming this way.  
– We better get out of here! – he added quickly and with no time to lose he took hold of the stranger once more, and dragged him in an unknown direction, despite the fact his actions looked more like a kidnapping than anything else.  
He kept going without looking back, until the sound of police sirens faded completely. Only then did he check with his peripheral vision whether they had escaped without being noticed. There were a couple of smart guys with badges in the city, who didn’t take criminal pursuit lightly. They were more than familiar with Alistair and his tricks, but he also knew their ways.  
When he made sure they were nowhere to be seen, he approached one of the few public places, where he could take a breather. “The tea house”, that was the name of the small self-service place. It was tucked away in one of the many monotonously grey buildings in the neighborhood. It was on a ground level, and to get there they had to go down a flight of stairs and pass an extremely narrow corridor, avoided by people with claustrophobia. Alistair pushed the boy forward a little bit too roughly, and that’s when he felt the first wave of resistance. He wasn’t sure why the other guy was struggling, but he didn’t grant him that luxury. Alistair didn’t consider himself psychic, but a sixth sense called out from inside of him. He thought this guy might be lost, and he won’t be fine without his help. Not like Alistair was actually helping. More like he wanted to satisfy his curiosity. He needed to know how it came to be in the first place…  
\- It’s safe here. – He assured him, to calm the boy down a bit.  
He was like a dog on a leash, and didn’t stop poking him with his elbow. Maybe he thought Alistair was a kidnapper, but someone had to be the bad guy, and provide him with an explanation.  
In the end they did go through the narrow corridor. A couple of times they had to share their personal space along with a couple of breaths. The interior was much more comfortable, unlike the exterior which even lacked a sign with the name of the place. Since half of it was used as an Internet café, most clients were next door, probably immersed in a video game. The booths in the establishment were empty, and Alistair dragged the stranger to his favorite one. It wasn’t like he claimed it or anything; he simply adored the soft pillows with anime characters. But what he liked most was the cat talisman, always lying on top of one of those pillows. Its name was Marvel, and every single time it filled Alistair with positive energy. Generally, this furry creature neglected human beings, but Kay was somewhat of an exception.  
\- Sit down. – He simply said, but it came out as more of a command.  
Alistair didn’t really do it on purpose. His voice was thick and slightly husky, which basically explains enough. In his mind he was way too careful with this unknown youngster, and he didn’t even know why. Above all else, he didn’t even know his name.  
\- Would you like some tea? – He asked the first stupid question that came to mind, instead of asking for his name, which he should have done instead.  
Wasn’t his true purpose to satisfy his curiosity? Alistair sighed and stood up, the tips of his fingers pressing against the round table. He really sucked at socializing. This kind of a conversation starter was a complete failure, and when he realized it wasn’t going anywhere, he simply went to order some tea.  
\- Matcha again? – He was welcomed by the voice of an old lady, the owner of the place.  
Alistair didn’t even get a chance to speak. That actually made him feel quite relieved, and he simply nodded with a sluggish smile.  
– I know you like making it yourself, and that’s why I only soaked the chasen for you. Here you go.  
The old lady placed a tray in front of him. The arrangement was perfect, as always. She didn’t lack small gestures. She even added two macaroons next to the porcelain matcha cups.  
\- Thank you. – murmured Alistair, but his dark irises avoided her gaze.  
He’d rather imagine it. He preferred to believe this was simply a sweet gesture from a widowed old woman. It was common sense, wasn’t it?  
In all honesty, he was shocked when he found the stranger still sitting down on the same spot. A part of him expected the opposite. What was stopping him from leaving, and going back to where he came from? Maybe things weren’t that simple for him as well. Alistair felt like the both of them had something in common. So, that’s why he was curious. Both of them stood out here, and that couldn’t go unnoticed. At least not for long.  
\- This tea is said to be the elixir of life. – Alistair broke the silence once more.  
He noticed the other man observing his actions. Kay was on the last step of preparing the matcha. His hand was holding the chawan bowl for the tea, while the other one was mixing the green powder with careful zigzag movements with the help of the chasen. He kept it up, until the powder and hot water mixed completely.  
\- To me, making this tea helps clear my mind. – He said, without breaking his concentration.  
It wasn’t easy, he rarely had company. And now he felt like the blue eyes were burning a hole in his arms. What was he even staring it?  
\- Try it. – He added, when he finally saw the thick layer of light green foam on the surface of the bowl.  
Without saying anything else, he politely slid the said bowl to the blue eyed man. His curiosity was peaked, but Alistair didn’t feel like asking questions. It was clear this person came from somewhere far from here. He was probably tired and didn’t feel like talking. Or maybe he got robbed on the way here? That wouldn’t be much of a surprise. The neighborhood didn’t have a good reputation.


	5. DesiSkorm

In his confusion, Eric didn’t even notice the guy approaching him, and when he finally came to his senses he was being taken to more unknown to him places. Good thing the boy was supporting his body, otherwise there was a chance for him to fall down on the ground once more. His senses were still pretty much clouded. Nonetheless, he was trying to concentrate on his surroundings. He attempted to study the face of the boy who kidnapped him, but most of it was hidden under a hood. Eric could feel the gentle rain drops, which had soaked his hair and face, but he had no clue where they came from. A chill went through his body. It startled him, and he involuntarily squeezed the boy’s hand, the one he was being held with. But he didn’t seem to mind, as he continued to take him down countless roads, until they finally stopped in front of a pretty narrow corridor. The view alone was enough to make Eric sick to his stomach. The boy tried to push him forward, and he immediately took a step back. He was about to express his reluctance, but the words the youngster spoke softly seemed to have the desired effect. Eric relaxed and took a step forward. A couple of times he felt the other guy’s body unnaturally close to his own, but in the labyrinth of his emotions this particular feeling hid somewhere deep in his mind. A wave of comfort and tranquility washed over him when they found themselves in a dim lit place. It was so pleasantly quiet, it made Eric feel safe. His eyes could finally take a break. He followed the stranger, and immediately took the seat offered to him. He didn’t pay much attention to the boy’s rude tone, since he was more than used to following orders, even if he didn’t fancy that. It was clear the boy in front of him didn’t enjoy talking, which frankly came to him as a blessing.  
This pleasant feeling was quickly replaced by one of surprise when the boy came back, this time with his hood down. At first Eric thought he was seeing things, but no matter how many times he studied the boy’s face, he became more and more convinced that this is in fact Alistair Kay – the one he has to kill. He wasn’t even listening to Alistair’s words, that’s how deeply concentrated he was in studying his movements.  
_„Kill him”_, Godrick’s voice echoed In his head, and it took Eric great efforts to silence it. Without even thinking he took the offered cup of tea, and drank it thirstily. The hot beverage burned his tongue, but he paid it little to no attention. He noticed Alistair didn’t try to stop him, but only stared back at him with the same amount of curiosity. For a while the two studied each other silently, until Eric felt uncomfortable in the painfully long silence, and cleared his throat.  
\- I…thank you…For the tea, and for taking me away from that place earlier.  
His words caught Alistair by surprise, and he muttered _“It was nothing special”_. But something in his gaze told Eric that was far from the only thing he wanted to say. He asked himself how to behave around this person, who was apparently a threat to Godrick. But obviously not to Eric himself, which surprised him, but also calmed him down in a sense. It’s been a while since he felt this strangely calm, more so in the company of a total stranger. There was something in Alistair, which didn’t seem completely normal. That thought amused Eric. The world he came from was subjected to magic, but why this seemed strange to him at thе moment, he wasn’t really sure.  
He decided his best move would be to stay close to Alistair, until he decides on what to do next. The same cold shiver ran through his body, and he trembled. An instinct inside of him spoke up, and Eric asked Alistair an unexpected question.  
\- Can I stay with you for a while? I…don’t have a home at the moment, and would be really grateful if you help me…  
Eric grew silent. A feeling of discomfort filled his mind. He didn’t want to lie, even if his words were partly sincere. For the moment he relied solely on the chance Alistair won’t suspect a thing.


	6. Katshi

His hand trembled, and a few drops of green tea escaped the delicate porcelain cup. The other person’s voice took him out of his trance like state. Alistair had a habit of escaping to that state of an empty mind while drinking tea. In that corner of his mind, where he could afford to not think of anything, and anyone. But now, this weird curiosity managed to creep inside. He wasn’t sure what it was, but something definitely piqued his interest. That didn’t happen too often. He knew this fact should scare him at least a bit. But, as always, Kay ignored the warning signs in his head. Either way, he lived one day at a time, without any expectations. Maybe at some point he had ambitions of his own, but the circumstances made him desire one thing only, and that was the freedom to be himself. To be left alone to do his own thing. However, it seemed like this wish was too selfish.  
His problem was most probably the fact he hasn’t discovered himself yet, and that’s why he can’t live, but simply exist in his monochrome memories.  
\- Look – He spoke up with a slight accusation in his voice, wiping the spilled drops of tea. His gaze, somewhat distant, was still going through the table in front of him.  
\- You haven’t even told me your name.  
He caught the glance of the man in front of him. Before it seemed like the stranger was simply studying him, but now Alistair felt like he knew him from somewhere. He was overtaken by a feeling of loss. Something was definitely escaping his grasp, and that could mean only one thing – the situation wasn’t in his control. And that’s exactly why a feeling awakened inside of Alistair – the desire to test the boy in front of him.  
\- Where you come from, is it normal to ask the first stranger you meet if you can stay with them?– He looked at him with an impenetrable gaze.   
His eyes became almost glass like, resembling a cat’s. They reflected the reactions of the blue eyed boy.The other person froze in his spot, in a similar way to their first meeting earlier. Something inside of Alistair found it very exciting to observe his discomfort. Was it because logic was definitely on his side for the first time in forever? Or maybe it was something else? That didn’t matter. He rarely acted rationally, but right now he had a clear goal. It was obvious his reasonable arguments were affecting the drifter. He must be a drifter, if he doesn’t have a home, right? Maybe he should introduce him to the neighborhood homeless squad. They could easily teach him the beggar’s craft. They earned their money with songs. It was quite fun, even Alistair joined them from time to time.  
\- You don’t know anything about me. You don’t even know my name…  
Was Alistair seeing things, or the stranger’s lashes twitched upon hearing his name? He decided to dig a bit deeper.  
\- ...Right? Unless I’m wrong, and someone sent you here…  
Was he actually on the right track? He wouldn’t be surprised if that annoying cop, which always “watched over” him sent someone undercover to keep an eye on him. Something didn’t add up though. Why did he need to cause panic on the road, only to attract attention to himself? Once he gave it a bit more thought, everything started to appear too confusing and illogical. That’s why he put an end to that. He was a firm believer that there’s no way anything could get more confusing than his own life.  
\- I’m kidding. – He stretched his full lips in a broad smile, revealing two rows of beautiful white teeth. His expression softened, like he hadn’t said any of those things earlier. And yet, his dark eyes kept their cunning spark. It was more than obvious he was genuinely having fun. It’s not like he had any ill intentions. It’s just that the other guy was too cute when blushing.  
– You can stay with me, as long as the mess doesn’t bother you. My place is also a bit cramped.  
He finished his drink, and stood up from the pillow. The cat next to him also jumped down from her improvised bed, waving its bushy tail high above its head. Alistair quickly went around the table, allowing himself to run his fingers through the nameless drifter’s hair. It was brief, but he felt a pleasant softness.  
\- Let’s go. – He said like it was already decided, and went to pay for the tea.


	7. DesiSkorm

Eric hadn’t noticed that his fingers were drumming nervously on the table in front of him. Alistair kept quiet, and he was wondering if his amateur plan will be any good, or fail miserably. His eyes kept wandering around, in search of something that would grab his attention for long enough, but they eventually kept going back to the boy. He had the strangest hair color Eric had ever seen, but that was far from unpleasant. On the contrary.  
He was startled when Alistair finally spoke up. The tone in his voice terrified him.  
_„You haven’t even told me your name”_ – Eric kicked himself mentally for forgetting such a simple thing, but he didn’t get a chance to fix his mistake, because Alistair caught his gaze in a way that suggested he was trying to read his mind.  
With every word he spoke, the boy in front of him kept fanning the flames of fear inside of Eric – the fear his identity might be revealed. The strange part was that this very possibility caused a conflict of emotions inside of Eric. Surprisingly, the strongest one was relief. If Alistair learns Godrick sent someone on his trail, that would mean he could save himself from a possible death. Eric in no way wished for that moment to ever come. But the dull pain from the thought of losing his family, which would undoubtedly become reality if he fails, was causing him to try and overcome himself, even if that costs him to lose the only fragment of humanity, hiding deep within him.  
He nervously awaited the moment, in which Alistair would finally speak, but his next words weren’t what Eric had expected. Was he really going to let him into his home when it was more than obvious he saw him as someone suspicious? In any case, Eric wasn’t planning on letting this opportunity slip away.  
\- No, the mess won’t bother me. – He mumbled quietly, but he wasn’t sure if Alistair heard him, because at that moment the boy stood up, and moved towards him.  
Eric froze in his spot, but the gentle touch of the other’s fingers made his heartbeat go wild, and a slight warmth spread across his face. For what reason – he wasn’t sure. Up until now no one had ever touched him in such a tender way, not even his mother.  
He followed Alistair’s example, and also stood up, confident enough his legs won’t betray him this time. Eric tried to hide this new strange feeling enveloping his body. He followed the youngster through another labyrinth of streets, delving deeper inside this unknown world, which would be his new home for the time being.


End file.
